stronger than you
by theraincanttouchus
Summary: AU: Humans can use and control their ka. Seto's annoyed at the new girl's refusal to duel him, despite the fact he can feel how strong she is.


Hi, so I'm back with a new blueshipping story, because why not.

So this is an AU I love, I'm using the keepers AU in another story and that one spawned this.

 **A/N: Keepers are humans who can use and control their kas.**

* * *

 _"Stay down."_

-o-o-o-

Seto hated high school. He hated how time consuming it was, how it distracted him from taking care of his company; he hated having to spend all that time surrounded by people who acted like untrained apes, and he hated, really hated, Yugi's gang. But of course that, given his luck, they were in the same damn classroom as his.

Seto suppressed a groan as he took his new seat. It was the start of just another year in this hell. 'At least this is the last one,' he comforted himself.

He did roll his eyes when he saw the gang entering, though, but it's not like anyone could blame him. Atem's arm was perched on Yugi's shoulders, Jounouchi was "chatting"- more like yelling- animatedly with Honda and Bakura, Anzu, the only one who seemed to have some sense in here, shook her head with a resigned smile.

It was then that he felt it. An overbearing presence entered the room, suffocating Seto and, by the looks of it, Atem and Yugi. Most of his classmates seemed unaffected 'Only strong keepers, usually above level five, are capable of feeling how strong other keepers are. Scientist believe that this is due the fact the only true leader of a keeper's colony could be the strongest one, which is one of the reasons why it is suspected, so many colony perished.' He'd read once. Seto knew this to be true, since he could feel the Muto twins' strength since their first meeting, but he'd never been so affected in his life.

The three of them turned to the door where an unknown girl entered. She was taller than most of their classmates, with stunning blue eyes and the palest skin Seto'd encountered. She must be new, he reasoned since he'd never seen her in this school, and besides, the CEO would've felt her.

The girl blushed under their scrutiny. Yugi averted his eyes, knowing they were staring and acutely aware of just how rude that seemed. Atem and Seto continued staring.

She ducked her head, stiffly sitting on her seat. Seto frowned. If this girl was as powerful as he felt, why'd she act so… submissive? It was the first time Seto had met a keeper of her level who didn't walk into a place like they owned it and everyone owed them something. It was unsettling.

The other teens, oblivious to Atem, Yugi and Seto's knowledge saw her shyness as proof that she was weak.

After just a week the girl, Asakawa Kisara, had become target of some of the idiots who thought that they were powerful. Seto hated them on principle, they were barely stronger than average, but saw it as an opportunity. There was every chance that Kisara would snap if they pushed her enough. But she never did.

It only increased Seto's frustration, seeing how this girl took everything but never defended herself, even though he knew she could do it.

The twins were equally intrigued. They started to talk to her, letting Kisara become accustomed to the gang before actually trying to pursue a deeper friendship with her. The pale girl was already wary of them, last thing they needed was to scare her off.

It took Kisara a month to adapt to the school, a couple weeks more for Seto to catch her laughing. She was growing used to the environment, her power just a hum underneath their skins.

-o-o-o-

"Doesn't it bother you?" Seto asked Atem during PE. Their class was playing on the fields, the three of them excluded because of their power.

Yugi turned to him, his eyebrows drawing closer while Atem's eyes remained on the field. Rather than asking for further explanation, he just nodded "It's unsettling." Atem said, analyzing the way Kisara ducked the balls that were thrown her way.

"She's level six, at least," Seto continued, it was the first time he'd talked about this with someone who wasn't Mokuba "Why does she act like a pawn?"

Atem's lips became a thin line.

"She doesn't act like a pawn." Yugi protested.

"She doesn't act according to her level, either." Atem said matter of fact-ly.

Seto leant back on the bench. It was so gratifying to talk with someone who understood, someone who'd felt her power and seen her actions.

"What do you want her to do?" Yugi fully scowled at both teens "Bully everyone around? Treat them as weaklings?"

"She should." Seto deadpanned.

Yugi's answer was interrupted by Atem "She could stop her bullies. Kisara's stronger than the whole clique who's hell bend in making her life impossible, there's no reason for her to just accept that kind of treatment.

Seto smirked as Yugi's posture deflated.

Yes, it was good to have someone who understood.

-o-o-o-

The whole situation started to get ridiculous two months later. Everyone put Kisara in the same category as the weakest keepers. Their classmates started choosing her last on every sport, even most of the teachers seemed oblivious to the girl's powers.

After some awkward discussions, the trio concluded that Kisara tampered her powers so only those who were looking for them could feel them.

Why?

It was the question that had Seto obsessed. There was no logical explanation for a keeper with her powers to submit herself to this kind of treatment.

-o-o-o-

The first time Seto asked her to duel they were alone. He'd waited until the classes were over to corner her on the back of the school building.

The girl had blinked slowly, clearly confused "Is there something I can help you with, Kaiba-kun?" Her voice was small but steady.

"I challenge you to a duel." Was all Seto said.

"Excuse me?" Kisara tilted her head to the side, a small frown marring her delicate face.

"Duel me." Seto clarified, his patience running thin.

Kisara sighed. Her gaze focused on Seto's neck "I'm flattered, but I won't."

Seto scowled "You can't refuse." He said outraged. It was the ultimate form of cowardice, he'd never heard of a keeper who refused a challenge. Never.

"Yes, I can. Look, Kaiba-kun, the law states that you're free to challenge whoever you want, however it also says that duels should be a consensual practice where both parties agree. I don't agree." She stated before ducking her way around Seto, right to the school's exit.

Seto had stood there, too stunned to move.

The second time, he did it on the cafeteria. If Kisara had been able to decline his challenge it had been because they were alone, he reasoned. She wouldn't soil her dignity, her pride, like that.

Seto was wrong.

"Duel me." He stood in front of the table. Honda and Jounouchi practically growled at him. Bakura turned to Kisara and Anzu raised an eyebrow. Yugi pursed his lips and shook his head. Atem just stared, waiting.

Kisara sighed, this time she looked him in the eye "No."

Everyone gasped, starting to whisper. Seto almost gaped at her, he couldn't believe this girl, this powerful keeper, had actually denied him in front of everyone!

He turned to Atem. The teen's eyebrows were knitted together as he observed Kisara. He, just like Seto, was trying to understand why, why did she refuse?

"What kind of coward are you?" Seto sneered, angry and frustrated.

"Kaiba, just like you, I have every right to choose who I duel and who I don't."

Seto gave her a once over, his face contorting as if he were staring a piece of rotten meat.

"You're pathetic." He crossed his arms.

"Listen moneybags," Jounouchi stood from the table "if Kisara doesn't want to duel you she doesn't have to." The blonde mirrored Seto's posture "So, if you want to have a duel that much, why don't we?"

Seto rolled his eyes "I don't have time to waste on a level four." With that he left the cafeteria.

-o-o-o-

"Maybe she's afraid of going against you, brother." Mokuba told him after Seto explained what had happened "I mean, everyone knows that you can get violent during your duels."

"She's as powerful as Atem, if not more. I'm sure of it." He said stubbornly.

Mokuba shook his head "You can't coerce someone into a duel, Seto. Well I mean you _can_ but you shouldn't."

Seto's eyes snapped to the couch in which his brother was sitting. Coercion… He'd tried everything, but there was more than one way to coerce someone into a duel. Perhaps he was just going for the wrong angle.

"Did HR confirm the petition for the new project?" Seto asked, instead of answering to his little brother.

-o-o-o-

Today it they'd have their mid semester PE test. It was a duel, as always, to check on the improvement each student had done.

Seto smirked when the teacher explained they'd be choosing their partners, more so when she said they'd do it in alphabetical order.

Honda would choose Jounouchi , as always, so Seto couldn't try that, since the K was after both the H and J. His eyes landed on Anzu, Mazaki Anzu. She was chatting with a girl, Ryuga Eimu, who she always took the test with. Both girls would go after him.

Seto walked slowly towards Kisara direction, he stopped right behind her.

Just as the teacher started to explain the rules he leaned to whisper into her ear.

"If you don't choose me," He started, low and clear "then I'll choose Mazaki, and I can assure you, I won't go light on her."

Kisara tensed, her head snapped towards Seto so fast he almost heard it crack. She studied him, her blue eyes dancing thorough his face. Seto meant it, and he knew she could see it.

"Asakawa Kisara," The teacher called, Kisara turned to her for a second before her eyes went back to Seto's "who do you want to duel with?"

Kisara took a deep breath; she glared at Seto before turning completely towards the teacher "Kaiba Seto."

Everyone shared looks, Yugi hit his forehead with his hand. Atem looked impressed. No matter how _good_ both of them were, Seto was sure they were also curious about Kisara's power.

The first duel came and went without Seto paying much attention to it. The teacher called them shortly after.

She repeated the rules before letting them alone on the cage. It was an iron cage, every side buzzed with electricity once she closed the door. Every keeper was vulnerable to electricity and the cage made sure their attacks would stay there since it cut them off.

Kisara's hair was neatly combed into a ponytail, she glared at him.

"I don't want to fight you." She said just loud enough for Seto to hear her.

Seto rolled his eyes "You don't have that much option, do you?"

Kisara sighed "I don't want to hurt anyone." Her right hand clutched tightly on her left wrist.

Seto scoffed at that. Since she wasn't going to start he decided to stop being a gentleman and start this now.

He lunged at Kisara, part of his ka's power focused on his fist.

Kisara jumped back, avoiding the punch. It went like that for a couple minutes. Kisara was faster than Seto had anticipated and it was starting to irritate him. Seto summoned his swords and lunged again. This time Kisara didn't get away on time, the blade making a deep cut on her arm. She winced but didn't react any further.

"Is this all you can do?" Seto teased her "I thought you'd be more of a challenge, not just a fast doll." Kisara's face didn't change. "Such a waste of power, what do I have to do for you to be serious, huh?" he played with his swords, showing them off "Maybe Mazaki would offer a funnier duel." He smirked. Kisara's body tensed.

Seto threw one of his swords to the ceiling, the resulting sparks of electricity hit Kisara, distracting her from is attack. The CEO punched her square in the back throwing her body directly to the other wall.

Kisara cried in pain as the electricity burned her flesh. She glowered at Seto.

The man smirked as Kisara stood. She'd be too weak to properly attack, but it was obvious she was going to try. He was going to intercept her and throw her back to the wall before driving his sword into her arm-

Searing pain assaulted Seto before he could think of any further. Kisara's fist, glowing with blue-ish light, connected with his stomach. The girl had moved so fast the brunette hadn't even seen her. Seto tried not to fall but Kisara's elbow sent his face-first into the mat as it hit him between his shoulder blades.

Kisara stood above him, her foot on his back, her fist still glowing. _"Stay down."_ Her voice cut through the buzz of the walls as sharply as Seto's own blade would have.

Seto saw as all of his classmates stared at them, most of them gaping. Atem's furrowed brow told him the midget didn't understand what was happening either.

From the corner of his eye Seto could see Kisara's left leg placed right next to his torso. He grabbed his sword and swiftly dug it into her calf.

Kisara yelped, her fist colliding with the mat, just a couple inches from Seto's face.

An explosion of too bright white light and agony unfurled in front of him before he lost conscious.

-o-o-o-

Seto woke up to the feeling of something wet on his face. A nurse on his right was wiping his face with something, the skin taut and tingling.

"You're awake." The nurse said, a small smile on her face.

"Where am I?"

"The infirmary. You got injured quite badly during a duel." She started to re-bandage his face "Luckily for you, your level will heal the skin before it scars. You won't regain the feeling on the side of your face for at least six to nine hours and the process of your ear regenerating itself might last all day." She scribbled something on a pad before looking back at him "You were very lucky, Kaiba-kun." The nurse patted his arm before exiting his room.

Seto sighed, his lips tingling as the skin healed. His gaze darted through the room; that's when he noticed the pale girl sitting on a chair in the opposite wall.

Kisara kept observing him without actually meeting his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're an idiot." Kisara spat.

Seto lifted his good eyebrow, it was the first time he heard Kisara insulting someone.

"You could've died, you know," the girl continued "I didn't mean to… you shouldn't have done that, I'd beaten you already and..." Kisara took a deep breath, her right hand hid her eyes "If I had hit a little bit closer to your head you wouldn't have been so lucky. I could've killed you."

"Stop treating me like I'm a lesser keeper. Your so called loss of control won't even scar me so you can just stop." Seto glared at the ceiling, how did this happen?  
"What is your damn obsession with levels?" Kisara snapped "Why was it so important to you to see how powerful I am that you actually blackmailed me into a duel, that you put yourself in danger."

"What are you talking about? A keepers level is all that matters, it represents its powers, its ability to lead."

Kisara sighed "It really is like teaching poetry to a fish, isn't it?" She shook her head, starting to stand "I'm glad that you'll be fine, Kaiba." She walked to the exit, only stopping to caress a picture of the school that hanged on the door "I'm going to miss this place."

"What do you mean?" A deep pain struck Seto when he tried to frown.

"You didn't really think they'd leave someone like me here, right?" Kisara chuckled darkly, her back turned to Seto "Don't be silly, I'm too dangerous to be around others, always have."

Seto stared at the closed door until his vision blurred.

-o-o-o-

Convincing the school principal of letting Kisara stay only took the promise of a new dueling cage and a new pool.

Seto smiled at Kisara when the white-haired girl returned from her meeting with the principal. Her stunned face giving on what happened.

Kisara stared at the piece of paper on her desk before the teacher urged her to sit. Seto watched in amusement as the girl read it.

 _"_ _Even fishes can understand poetry if you teach them how to read first."_

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this and please I really would love some feedback because this AU is very important to me and the other story is at like 44k words so if keepers doesn't sound right I'd have to change a lot.

English isn't my first language so I'd apreciate if you corrected me if I used some phrase wrong. (also was the ending too cheesy? I felt like it was but didn't know how to fix it...)

As always, this was also uploaded in my tumblr and I'll be posting a new story this week bc I'm writing chapter 6 and editing the first three and now I think I'll be able to post it with less than a week between chapters.

Thanks for reading.

Love you.


End file.
